On the Surface
by Artemisthe2
Summary: Russia and America seem as if they hate each other, but that's not true.


**This has no historical accurateness! Wasn't intending it to have any either!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and its characters. If I did, there would be a heck lot more chaos.**

**

* * *

**To every nation, it was obvious that Russia and America hated each other with a passion. Whenever they passed each other, they would glare at each other, both with a fake smile to try to hide their contempt for each other. It never worked though. In world conferences, sometimes they would plunge into a conversation filled with jabs and insults at each other that usually went nowhere. It was only on the surface though.

It was happening again today too, after everything the meeting was supposed to address was settled. Ivan had said something that had provoked Alfred and now they were engaged in light conversation in which Alfred half-yelled accusations at Ivan and Ivan would reply with thinly veiled threats.

"Hm, how does it feel to have your arm ripped out of its socket?" Ivan wondered out loud, tapping a finger against his innocently smiling mouth. The other nations, including America, blanched as he said this so lightly, but Alfred recovered quicker than the others.

"I don't know, how about I try it on you? People do learn best from experience, right, Ivan?" Alfred grimaced as he said Russia's human name as if he had just tasted something bad.

Ivan laughed, his voice rising in pitch, "Ah, but I was so hoping to try it on you, comrade. I learn well from watching others." Alfred glared at Ivan while smiling. He opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Arthur slammed his hands on the table in exasperation.

"Damn it, Alfred, stop arguing with Russia, it's going nowhere. You're just wasting time now. The meeting was supposed to be over a long time ago," Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes out of irritation. The other nations murmured agreement and stood up to leave. Some took advantage of the opportunity and ran off to hang out with other nations, like Feliciano who raced over to Ludwig's side to hug the taller nation. Others went off to their home, not having any interest in interacting with any other nations, like Switzerland. The rest went out for drinks, not wanting to be with other nations, but not wanting to go home just yet either.

Only Ivan and Alfred were left in the conference room soon, left behind to keep up their threats, glare at each other or seriously injure the other, but that was only on the surface.

"That was good acting, comrade," Ivan commented, smiling genuinely as he leaned back in his chair. Alfred chuckled, looking up at the ceiling.

He turned back to Ivan with a helpless grin on his face to reply, "You too, Ivan, damn, I really thought you were going to hurt me for a moment there."

Ivan's smile widened, "Why would I do that? I'm not as ruthless as the rumors say I am, you know? Though I might consider it someday." His voice trailed off, a hint of uncertainty in it.

Alfred laughed at the small joke that Ivan had made, "Yeah right, you? After Poland stops dressing like a girl, I'll believe you."

"In other words, when pigs fly?" Ivan asked, his tone amused as he lifted a lock of his silvery-blond hair, "Ah, it seems I need a hair cut." Alfred smiled at the change of subject.

Yes, it was only on the surface that they showed their "mutual hatred" of each other, mostly because some nations would be against their friendship and they both agreed that they didn't want any conflict. They were close friends and gave off a carefree air whenever they were alone together. They both found the other's company relaxing. Sometimes they didn't even talk when they were alone, but they still enjoyed conversing with each other.

"Yes, you certainly do," Alfred replied, remembering how they had first met. His first impression of Russia had been a scary one as the older man had bent down slightly to his height, wearing that menacing smile he was infamous for.

"Are you lost?" the taller man had asked, his breath forming small clouds in the air. Alfred had been annoyed about being treated like a child. He knew his way around, after all, he was the hero and heroes do not get lost, dammit! _This was just an exception from that hero rule thingy_. The other man had laughed as if he could read Alfred's thoughts and later, he had asked where Alfred was going.

The current Ivan chuckled as always, letting the strands of hair fall back into place, "Maybe in the next meeting, you can chop off my hair, da?" Alfred broke into raucous laughter at the comment. He held his stomach as he looked up at Ivan between laughs.

"No way, you'll have to pay me to," Alfred declared, settling down after a while. Ivan shrugged, taking a quick glance at the clock.

"It is getting late, comrade, let's go," he stood, pushing his chair back under the table after getting out of it. He stood, waiting with another one of his frightening smiles as Alfred followed. Alfred looked up and smirked confidently.

"Stop smiling like that, you're not fooling me," Alfred growled, punching Ivan lightly on the shoulder when he reached him.

"Were you scared, comrade? I might have to stop being so intimidating, da?" Ivan joked, grinning at Alfred's painful punch. The smaller nation was still as strong as ever.

Alfred laughed, "Ha! That's where you're wrong! Heroes are not scared of anything, not even scary movies or anything! Not at all!"

"Then let's go watch one now," Ivan said in a teasing tone, "And this time, please don't scream in my ear? I am, as people say, partially deaf because of you?" Alfred froze, a scared, but excited, light creeping into his eyes. One part of him wanted to watch a scary movie, but the other part of him did not want to at all. Not. One. Bit.

Alfred shook his head, trying to look calm. "No, let's just not today, right? You must be tired! Let's just go home, 'kay?" he asked, looking up at Ivan unintentionally with pleading, clear blue eyes. Ivan nodded, holding in his laughter. It was obvious that the other nation was frightened of those showy movies. The last one Ivan had seen hadn't even shocked him at what should've been the climax. However, it had left poor Alfred wailing and screaming with his hands partially covering his eyes.

And so, they went their separate ways, knowing that at the next meeting, they would still be threatening each other with experimental torture or the tearing of limbs, but that was only on the surface.

* * *

**Uh, yeah, that was short. I'm just happy to have contributed to a shipping that I sort of support.**


End file.
